


Distante

by carolss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A semana que segue o funeral de Emily é difícil para todos da equipe. Não devia ser para você no entanto, você sabe que ela está viva





	Distante

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a JJ. Se passa após o episódio 6x18 Lauren (o que a Emily “morre”)

A semana que segue o funeral de Emily é difícil para todos da equipe. Não devia ser para você no entanto, você sabe que ela está viva, mesmo que no outro lado do oceano. Respirando e se movendo, e você reconhecia isso como uma benção já que esse poderia tão facilmente não ter sido o caso. Sua tristeza devia ser falsa, ou ao menos essa devia vir do seu pesar pelos seus amigos que não sabem a realidade. Mas esse não é realmente o caso.

No intervalo você vai ao banheiro e as lágrimas começam a cair assim que você fecha a porta da cabine. Penelope aparece logo depois, como se ela soubesse desde o momento em que você pediu licença a todos exatamente o que você ia fazer ali. E ela te abraça e passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo gentilmente e diz que está tudo bem, que você pode chorar por quanto tempo você precisar.

Mas não está bem. Apenas agora você realmente percebeu o quanto a presença de Emily havia se tornado uma parte intrínseca da sua vida. E ela está viva mas ela não está por perto e dói de um jeito que é difícil para você colocar em palavras. Você está sentindo falta dela e sentindo falta dela e sentindo falta dela. E esse egoísmo sente bem mais como algo vindo de um romance do que uma amizade e agora é provavelmente tarde demais.

Emily está viva e Emily está distante.

E você sente falta dela.


End file.
